Not So Digital
by Tainted Halo
Summary: ((ElkKite shounen ai-ish-ness)) Uhmm... I hate fic descriptions. But, Elk is invited by none other than Kite to come to a high level dungeon.... In his distress he forgets to check his items and things go amiss... R&R! Please? Chp 5!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Eep, I finally gave into my strong over whelming urge to write an Elk/Kite fic...^^; Yeah yeah I knew it would happen eventually... But yeah. I don't own .Hack//anything or the characters... ^^; If I did the story would have been quite a bit fluffier with lots of Elk/Kite moments. Actually screw the plot gimme shounen ai. *Snicker* Okie, maybe that's a bit much... But you get my point right? ^.~ Oh and, I haven't the slightest clue as to what the flash messages say in the actual game... As I'm always the one sending them. I wish Elk would send me one. *Pouts* Also, I don't even know if you can ignore them... But lets' pretend you can, mmmkay? BTW, was anyone else annoyed as hell, when Elk's response was all... Not... "I love you! Thank you sooooooo much!!!" When you give him aromatic grass?! *Sigh* Oh well. ^_^ He's so cute, you can't be mad at him... O.o; And yeah there's the ending of my rambling this chapter. Oh, one last thing... This takes place some time during //Mutation. Why? Because the Carmina Gadelica scenery is much more romantic than Mac Anu or Dun Loireag.   
  
Chapter One  
  
"Flash Mail... Flash Mail.... Message from Kite.... 'Want to join my party?' Flash Mail.... Flash Mail...." The familiar blinking words flashed before my eyes... The message I had been avoiding for at least a week. Actually I had been kind of avoiding the world in general. I mean what if I ignored his request, and then he spotted me? That would be one of the most awkward situations I'd been in a long while. And believe me I was the prince of awkward situations. I could see it now... "Hey, Elk!?! Why didn't you respond? I mean, you aren't avoiding me are you?" And I would be startled and blink at him looking like a total idiot. However that wasn't going to happen, right? Wrong.   
  
I wasn't exactly sure why he kept sending me those Flash Mails... I mean, out of all the member addresses he had to collected I had to be the most useless and lost cause out of them. I knew I caused Kite and Mia as well as anyone else they brought along, a lot of trouble when my character died.  
  
Ironically caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't see or notice as the familiar figure crept up behind me. "Elk! I've been looking for you. You must have just logged on, or been away from your terminal... You look out of it." It was Kite's pleasantly teasing voice and I turned around looking at the Twin Blade.   
  
"Umm.... Yeah... What was it you wanted?"   
  
"Well, Mistral found this area that has a really high level Wavemaster weapon in the Gott Statue... But the level's pretty high and she already has a high level weapon... So I thought you'd come with me instead?"   
  
I had been trying to avoid something like this... But there was no way I would be able to decline a request from Kite while he was standing right in front of me. "Um... Okay," came my usual timid response. "Who else is coming?" I asked looking around uncertainly. I half hoped he was bringing Mia or BlackRose... Somebody else to cover for me if I died or something...   
  
Kite shrugged, "Whoever else is on... :) Hold on lemme send out Flash Mail." I nodded, my hand relaxing it's hold on my staff, letting the tip hit the ground. He blinked, his face expressing his confusion, "No response... Not from anyone. Not even BlackRose or Piros..." He said, but shrugged it off. "At least I've got you... I really wouldn't want to go alone. The level's pretty high."  
  
I shook my head giving him a meek look... At least he had me? Heh, he might as well gone alone. His optimism wasn't having an effect on me in the least, "But all I can do is heal and some low level magic! Not enough for a high level place! We'll never survive!" Why couldn't Mia have been on? Anyone... Even Marlo as much as I (And I'm sure Kite feels the same way) dislike him would have been a good addition.   
  
"Yes we will! :) If you just hang back and use magic or heal while I attack we'll be fine. Have some confidence in our skills will you? ;)" He said, smiling cheerfully. "I'm going to go unload my stuff for the dungeon... BRB." With that he ran off, towards Elf's Haven leaving me alone and feeling not the least bit better about the situation. He had to be delusional. My character always died at least once! I knew I should check my inventory but I was to distressed... What if there was a Data Bug in there? You could never be sure... And then were were we going to be? Of course Kite-kun could Data Drain it... But it's not like I have unlimited SP! I did have a few Artisan's Souls... But otherwise... I sighed, shaking me head as I watched the green haired boy running back towards me. Worrying wasn't going to do us any good.   
  
"So... You ready Elk? You have anywhere you need to go first?" He asked meeting my gaze, his usual friendly smile playing with his lips. It wasn't until he asked me again that I realized I was staring at him, and still hadn't responded. "Elk?"  
  
"I.. Uh... Um... Yeah, I'm ready," I said although I wasn't sure if I was. I should have bought some scrolls or something...   
  
"Okay," He said, heading off towards the Chaos gate and selecting the Key Words, me not to far behind. It was a rare jungle type field, which made it more convienant as the boundaries were set. Althouh I didn't see the point, he stopped and snatched every single Piney Apple, insisting it was for a good cause... He liked raising those Gruntys, I supposed as he won yet another battle in the field. He hadn't needed me to cast Ol Repth on him yet... He really was good at this, even without that braclet.   
  
We finally entered the dungeon leaving behind the grassy scenery of the jungle field and entering the dark upper level of the dungeon. The battles were about the same, Kite doing pretty well, and only needing to be healed every so often, leaving me plently of SP to spare.   
  
As Kite's twin blades encountered more barrels revealing more scrolls and items, he began to give them to me, to free up space... This only succeeded in reminding me of the time when I'd begged for that weird bracelet of his, in hopes to gain Mia's attention. She was my first real friend... Probably my only one. I mean Kite didn't consider me a friend, did he? And even if he did, what kind of friend was I avoiding his Flash Mail and all.   
  
In the next room, we encountered a rather large high level Ogre and Kite winced at the sight of it. I wasn't sure whether that was because of it's supreame ugliness, or because it wasat least several levels above Kite. Anyways, he lunged at the Ogre, slashing non stop, until it vanished in defeat. "Good job, Kite!" I said, smiling at the boy who was looking rather proud of himself. But who could blame him? If I could defeat something like that... Well I'd be above proud... Of course my lack of hard core dedication to "The World" probably had something to do with that...   
  
A few levels down we reached the Gott statue, and Kite received two Grunt Dolls as well as Great Elite wand. He approached me, and then to my surprise offered the staff to me! "But... Mistral... I thought...Umm..."   
  
He shook his head, green locks swishing, "I thought I said that she already had a high level weapon! It's a gift, you wouldn't want to turn me down." He said laughing, as he once again held out the staff. Teneively I accepted, "I.. I... Uhm... Thank you... Thank you, Kite." My finger wrapped around the new item as I unequiped my previous one, and equiped the level 20 weapon.   
  
"Glad you like it," He said smiply, before we headed back into the dungeon. "There's one last room... And I'm betting there's a high level monster in it, Elk... Ready?" He cast a glance back at me, who as usual was lagging behind... I wasn't nearly as fast at Kite. He entered the room, and charged at the magic portal, giving battle commands as he did so, "Elk, First Aid!" He said, slashing at the creature. It's name was scrambled, and I couldn't recognize it... And yet it wasn't a Data Bug, that much I was sure of.   
  
I backed away from the battle, abandoning my proir thoughts as I watched his HP gauge.... I wasn't about to let him down this time. If I failed there was no one to cover for me, and who knows how many resurects Kite had brought with him.. I should have asked.   
  
The boy repeatedly swung ignoring the damage he was taking, as he became shrouded in crimson flames. The creature was obviously of a fire element, and was effective at depleting Kite's HP to just a little above half. He was relying on me to heal him... It was apparent because his assault on the creature never faltered, even when his HP was dangerously low. "Ol Repth!" I designated my healing skill on Kite, as I was to far away from the scene to experience it myself, not that I needed it. He continued to attack, slowly but surely running the monster's hit points lower and lower.   
  
Slash, dodge... Swing, magic... And... I had made a big mistake. I'd actually been watching Kite attack rather than his HP gauge. And his HP had dimished completely... I nervously began flipping through my inventory, praying to whatever god was out there that I had a ressurect. However, the god's don't seem to like me very much. Not at all in fact. Not one dratted resurect! And I didn't have the ability to ressurect with me equiped on my head armor.... This was really not good.   
  
End.   
  
A/N: ^^; I think Elk is a little OC... O.o; Kite probably is too. ^^ Oh well, tell me what you think! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Kite's ghostly figure ran straight towards me, "Are you planning on reviving me?" He asked, glancing nervously at the monster. I shook my head weakly, "I don't have any..."   
  
He sighed, "Rats... I knew I should have given you some!" He shouted, glancing up at me. Why was he taking the blame for my mistake? I was the one hadn't bothered to check or buy anything while Kite had stored his stuff... I could have easily done so. But I'd been to wrapped up in my own thoughts... To nervous about coming.   
  
"Elk... I didn't give you the Great Elite for nothing you know!"  
  
"...I... Umm.... But... I never use that kind of magic! I just... heal..." I yelled as I dodged the creature's huge fist. I watched Kite's transparent figure grimaced as the first I'd dodged went right through his stomach, before he ran after me... That had to have felt really weird.   
  
"It doesn't matter! It's not like you can't use it, just because it's not usually necessary! Come on Elk! We don't have time! Do you see the scrambled name? It may not be a Data Bug, but it's something!"   
  
He was right, and I knew it. Ironic. How was I supposed to beat something he'd failed at? At least it was Data Drained... That was mildly comforting. I sighed glancing at the boy to receive a reassuring nod and a confident grin. I stepped backwards, distancing myself from the creature, before I bean to cast my magic. "Come on Elk-chan! Attack it like you hate it! Pretend it's me, okay?" He instructed, laughing.   
  
I blinked at his words, but didn't have time to consider them, as the monster was about to lash out. I retreated farther away, "Absolute Zero!" I used my highest water elemental scroll, surprised at the large amount of damage it issued on the bizarre monster.   
  
"See, you're good at this! If you use that a few more times, it'll be dead!" Kite said, grinning from behind the monster. I nodded, running away from the creature's attacks, before using another water scroll on it. It wasn't effective, so I resorted back to the Absolute Zero scroll, using it once before the monster hit me. I winced as my HP dropped almost half and quickly casted Ol Repth on myself.   
  
After a few more magical attacks the monster was gone... And none other than Helba appeared, an amused smirk on her lavender lips. "Hmm... This is interesting indeed..." Was all she said, before she gated out. Kite gave the place were the woman had briefly stood an odd look, before shrugging it off. "You must really hate me then, huh?" He said before quickly using a Sprite Orcana, and getting us out of the dungeon.   
  
"I knew you could do it!" He said grinning, "But I've got to go..." With that he gated us out back to Carmina Gadelica. "See you!"   
  
"Okay then... Bye..." I said, watching as he logged out of "The World". Somehow I had the feeling he hadn't needed to log out, but had chose to instead... Kite rarely logged out that quickly, or rushed... He was almost always on except during school hours, in hopes of finding some sort of cure for his friend, Yasuhiko... That really was tragic. His first experience playing "The World" and his best friend becomes comatose.   
  
I entered the Key Words for my newer favorite area-It had taken a while for me a to find a new one after the destruction of Delta: Plenteous, Smiling, Hypha, the area I'd taken Kite to when I'd wanted his bracelet. Now, however I wouldn't have taken it if he begged me.   
  
"Pretend it's me!" What had he meant by that? "You must really hate me..." I didn't hate him... I had been extremely jealous of him at one point... But hate him? No. I was over the jealous stage... I mean I'd seen the powers of his bracelet, that skill, Data Drain. Although it fascinated Mia, I regarded it quite a bit differently. It was not a skill I'd want to posses. I knew that there was a virus inside of Kite, which spread every time he used the Data Drain.... And if that virus infected him completely... Then he would most like become comatose himself... And that was something I wasn't about to let happen.   
  
A/N: ^_^ Review please! Reviews help me work faster... ^^ Please. And if there's any error in my information.. O.o; Feel free to let me know. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Dude, I am sooooooo sorry for the wait on this fic. ^^ It's been... Months... I feel soooo guilty. ^^; I moved into an actual house in August, and I haven't exactly been allowed online or whatnot... And I had a few ideas for this fic that all branched out very differently... I couldn't decide which route to take. In fact I'm still not sure.... But I'll be finding out, depending on which way my muses take me. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews, you're what has inspired me to keep going despite many inconvieances... *cough*School*cough* Oh and this is in the middle of the second game. ^^  
  
Not so Digital  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I sighed, tired and all around worn out... No one had been online, or at least responded to any of my messages, so I'd set out alone... Which was tricky business being a Wavemaster. It wasn't exactly the smartest decision to tackle an entire field on your own when you had barely any physical strength... I'd had to run for my life, from several enemies who were resistant to magical spells and attacks. Damn them, making my life more complicated than it already was.   
  
Brushing a strand of blue away from my eyes, I moved into a more suitable position leaning against the tree that I'd chosen to stop by. I was pretty sure I'd almost cleared the field... Which was quite the accomplishment for myself, considering most Wavemaster's didn't dare travel or fight alone... And I would have preferred not to as well... But Kite had been calling me more often than usual, and my level hadn't exactly been increasing... I didn't want to fall behind.... Or burden him either...  
  
If my level got to low, I was worried that the boy would stop calling me into his group... I didn't even want to think about that.   
  
I loosened my grip on my staff, eyes flickering over it traces of a smile on my face... It was the weapon Kite had given me... Heh, I liked it a lot... Though I'd earned several higher rods, I'd chosen to keep this one equipped until it became totally useless. It hadn't exactly occurred to me why I'd been acting so childish though. It was immature to hold onto something sentimental in a game. It's not like it was real.   
  
But maybe.... I am immature. And I'm okay with that. I think...  
  
All to familiar music pulled me away from my thoughts, sending my gaze upwards. I inwardly cursed my luck, edging sideways away from the monsters... They were the same type I'd been attempting to run away from earlier that weren't affected by my magic... And I didn't have any other means to fight, which once again reminded me why Wavemaster's traveled in parties.   
  
There were three of them, their huge body's looming over me.... It was moments like these that really creeped me out.... Games were not supposed to be this freaky, I thought, trying to squeeze away from them... Though that was becoming more and more difficult as they closed in around me. Even with my body being tiny, or at least smaller than most character's I was finding it difficult to get out of this situation.   
  
I flinched as a claw dug into my side. It wasn't real pain, but stimulated shock.... I hated it. I pushed past their lavender bodies, finally getting out of the circle they'd enclosed me in... I hated being surrounded like that. And then I ran. I wasn't fast, and I could hardly keep in front of them... I was defiantly not in a good position.  
  
And that's when the battle music faded, replaced by the sound of Grunty riding. I glanced upwards, startled to see none other than Kite riding one of those freaky looking Bony Grunties. Green eyebrows raised he offered my a gloved hand, which I accepted without much thought. With more strength than I thought he'd have he pulled me on behind him, before racing off into another direction entirely, leaving those enemies behind.   
  
My arms were locked around his waist, tightly and almost digging into his clothes... I was a bit frightened to be honest... Though I felt secure at the same time, as if as long as I held onto Kite I'd be fine... He had that effect on me, and I was sure plenty of others. Kite was just like that... You could relax around him, but at the same time I was so tense... Not even Mia was like that... I was usually concerned about what she was thinking about me... She protected me. But... So did Kite... But... It felt different.   
  
Though it wasn't exactly real, it certainly felt real enough. Riding so fast, that the grassy area seemed like just a blur of green... It was wonderful... And it was also my first time riding a Grunty... It was an interesting experience, but all around fun for how scary the grunties looked... They freaked me out sometimes, though I'd often thought of raising one... It was so convenient and fast.   
  
"Thank you..." I whispered a bit breathless.   
  
Kite shrugged, "No problem... You're lucky I was in the area though." He gave me a scolding look, "Why where you out there all alone?"   
  
A faint blush spread onto my cheeks, "Well...I... Umm... Wanted to... Level up... So your job would be...easier... And no one was on...So... I went..umm...alone..." I stuttered out, mentally annoyed with myself. Why did I always act so stupid when around him?   
  
Kite gave me a funny look before rolling his eyes, "You shouldn't travel alone... You could have waited for someone..." He sighed, shaking his head apparently brushing off something he'd been about to say.   
  
Eager for a change in the subject I countered with, "Well what were you doing out here alone?" If he was doing exactly what he was telling me not to do, that made him a pretty big hypocrite.   
  
"I was practicing with my Grunty," He said an almost childlike grin forming on his lips, "There's a race this weekend with some pretty awesome prizes... I thought I'd enter." Kite sighed, patting the beast on the head, "I'm not to good at it, so I've been practicing rather than looking for clues about The WORLD..." He suddenly looked a bit guilty... And I felt bad, seeing as how I'd asked him... It probably hadn't occurred to him he was putting something off until I'd shown up. I was always doing things like that.  
  
"You should... Have some fun... Umm... If you don't mind me saying so... You have a really important job... so... I think this is fine...." I said quietly... It was the truth. Kite had been blessed and cursed with the Bracelet... It wasn't an easy task especially considering the many risks involved with using it. But Kite... He never backed down. He was always ready to help... He had a lot more courage than I'd ever have.   
  
A smile formed on his face lighting up his oddly colored eyes, "Thank you Elk..." He seemed to have needed that little bit of reassurance, which all around surprised me... The Twin Blade never seemed like he'd needed any sort of back up, or confirmation that what he was doing was okay... But right now... He looked vulnerable. And that scared me.   
  
A/N: x.x I'm not sure I like how I did that... Kite's very oc... x.X; Oh well. ^^ I tried, and I'm sick and it's been a long time since I've updated so be happy~! ^^ Oh, and review. Reviews make me work. 


	4. Chapter Four

Not so Digital  
  
A/N: Gahh, it's been forever... I know, I'm uber uberly sorry... I just... stopped playing .Hack in the middle of the third game.... I dunno why, but I did, or at least I can't remember why, but it doesn't really matter... Gahh... I'm sooooorrrryyy... I'm such a bad person.. ::Sniffle:: How am I ever going to become a real writer if I can't even finish a Fanfic? Gahhh... ::sob:: I need motivation.. anybody know of any pretty Elk/Kite fanartttt? That could be motivating. ;D   
  
Chapter Four  
  
A week later, I was fondly reminded of the ride with Kite by the E-mail I received inviting me to the race. Apparently the Twin Blade had actually made it past the three entrance races to see who would be in the final match... Maybe riding around the planes saving Wave Masters really did pay off, I thought a small smile creeping onto my face.   
  
I reread the E-mail, before following it's instructions of logging into the newest server... An odd place for a race to be held if you were to ask me, but then again nobody was... Nobody ever had either. I sighed, once again my negativity taking over... But this wasn't the time nor the place to be all depressed... Kite was going o race here! He needed all of the encouragement and support that I could muster up... Besides he'd said himself he wasn't that experienced, which made me absentmindedly wonder why he would even bother doing this... Maybe as a break from the world, which I'd already told him he needed... Kite needed to have some fun like the rest of us.... Just because for some mysterious reason he had been chosen to be the bearer of the bracelet... It wasn't fair he had to be the only one who missed out.   
  
Shaking those thoughts from my mind I looked out into the city...The city that was always dark. It was absolutely packed with people... So, yea, I knew it was a race everyone knew about... But still, I hadn't been expecting to have to shift through crowds looking for any familiar face I could cling too. My first thought was to find Kite, but the race would be starting soon so that was obviously out of the question.   
  
My next thought was Mia, but it was doubtful that she was even here... Besides, her strange character design would have been easy to spot... and spotting it I was not. "Elk! There you are! Kite was worried you weren't gonna make it!" Black Rose's peppy voice caused me to spin around in a rather klutzy circle before spotting her with the usual cheery grin on her face.   
  
"Kite... was worried?" I blinked, confusedly... Why would Kite care all that much if I showed up or not? I mean after all, we weren't like the best of friends... Not like him and Black Rose or anything... In the beginning I'd been extremely jealous and wanted that cursed bracelet from him... So why would he care? And to actually want me around... I was shocked, and in that state I allowed Black Rose to pull me to the front of the crowd, where we saw Kite atop his rearing Grunty.   
  
"Kiiiteee!!! We're hereee!" Black Rose exclaimed waving her hand in the air and cheering excitedly. Kite glanced over, and a huge smile lit up his entire face as he gave us thumbs up before refocusing his attention on the flag that would signal when it was time to go.   
  
"How important is this race anyways?" I asked glancing up into Black Rose's large crimson eyes. The girl shrugged her small shoulders, "I'm not sure... But it's the first race that so many people have bothered to come to, and Kite seemed really jazzed up over it... But, oohhh, it's starting!" She nearly squealed at the flag waved and the players were off.   
  
Kite's vivid green-blue eyes were narrowed in concentration as his body went up and down with the motions of the running Grunty... He was hunched forwards, pushing with all his will as he passed several players. Kite was IfastI.   
  
"He might just win," Black Rose said, though she didn't look as surprised as she sounded... She had faith in Kite, anyone could tell just by how she acted around him... She'd follow his orders anytime, because she could trust him. Everyone could trust Kite. He didn't hurt people.   
  
As the racers neared the end, you could tell Kite was trying to hard to get past the final competitors... He was so close when they crossed the lien I honestly couldn't tell who had won... And frankly it didn't matter because Kite fell right off of his Grunty collapsing onto the cold hard ground.   
  
"Kite!" I yelped and Black Rose and myself shoved our way through to his side. He had a giddy smile on his face, his childish nature showing as he help up a small trophy with a golden grunty on the top. "I won." Was all he said as he grinned up at us... And we both smiled back, Black Rose's smile easy going and amused, and my own tentative as always... Why couldn't I be like them and just relax around people? Why was it that I was scared to be friends with anyone but Mia?  
  
"...Uhh...Congratulations..." I said offering Kite a hand up which he quickly took, using my body to pull himself to his feet. ((Teehee that sounds swell... ;D))   
  
"Thanks!" Kite said grinning, "I have to go get my prize now though... How about I meet you guys over at the ledge?" He pointed all the way near the Chaos Gate to the small wall that kept players from falling into the beautiful ocean that lay below...   
  
We both nodded and started off in that direction but when we reached the Chaos Gate, Black Rose stopped and smiled sadly. "I think I'm going to go... After all, Kite really meant for you to stay."   
  
"...Umm... Black Rose? What are you talking about?" I inquired, confusion filling me. Why would Kite want her, the girl he was closest to, to go away, while I the useless Wave Master to stay behind?   
  
She smiled, "You'll see soon enough, why he wanted to win this race so badly." And with those words she logged out, leaving me alone with my thoughts. What was she talking about...?   
  
A/N: Dun dun dun!!! What is Black Rose talking about? What does she know that Elk doesn't? And what is that prize that Kite wanted to badly? XD Wanna find out? Review!!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Not so Digital  
  
A/N: Whee for a quick update… I feel kind of guilty though, because I've only been updating my two .Hack fics lately… Bah… That and working on a lot of original stuff… Anyways, as always review, because it's what makes me choose to update….^_^  
  
Chapter Five  
  
I leaned against the railing, having watched Black Rose log out of The World for the night… I stared down at the rippling water that was so far below… The digital water, that still was able to transfix my attention. God, I was such a nerd.   
  
But still Carmina Gadelica was truly beautiful… It was always dark and just… Haunting in the city, especially when you weren't in the crowds of people shopping, but just out in space, as if detached from both reality and the game world…   
  
And that's why I didn't even notice as Kite approached me until he too was leaning on the railing a secretive smile on his tanned face as he called my name to get my attention. "Whoa, sorry, I just... um… totally spaced out," I said flushing with embarrassment as I glanced over at him.   
  
"Don't worry about it," Kite replied shrugging his shoulders and smiling before turning his eyes outwards into the great expanse of cerulean water that looked almost black, like an endless abyss in the night sky.   
  
"Black Rose wanted me to congratulate you," I blurted out suddenly remembered how weird the usually energetic girl had been acting… What had she meant about Kite wanting her to leave? I shook those thoughts away, deciding it was probably better not to make Kite feel self conscious about something he had probably said that the girl had misinterpreted.   
  
Kite nodded a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth, willing him to break into his usual hero grin. I just kind of stared at him, feeling like a complete idiot… not that that was a change, I always felt like I'd done something horribly wrong… But this time I just really didn't know what to say.   
  
"I…" Kite paused fixating his attention on me all of a sudden. "Well I y'know won something from the race…" He suddenly looked uncomfortable and awkward… Not like the Kite I knew, he always knew what to say… "And well… The whole reason I wanted to race and win was because of the prize… It was a whole bunch of Aromatic Grass…" He looked at me hesitantly as if weighing my reaction.   
  
"Oh… um, wow Kite, that's really… cool. I didn't know you… liked Aromatic Grass," I said blinking confusedly at him… Kite had never actually understood the point of Aromatic Grass, so why would he race to get any, much less a lot of it?  
  
"I don't," Kite said meeting my gaze with his own steadily. "But you do. And I wanted to do something for you," He said his face breaking into a silly smile.   
  
"Wha… Why would you want to do that?" I asked blinking as he held out several packets of Aromatic Grass… Why would Kite do something for me? I'd been so jealous of him before… I just didn't understand.   
  
Kite shook his head, a gloved hand raking through his spiked hair, "I don't know how to explain it…" He said before a small blush inched its way across his tanned face. Well apparently he did, but he certainly didn't feel like telling me.   
  
"I like you, alright?" He bluntly said, deliberately averting his eyes away from mine… Well, there had been a few things that I could have thought that might be the reason, but that was definitely not it… I had never once thought that Kite might like me… Well, if I understood him right… The more than friends kind of like? I was confused now, and my head hurt…   
  
"What do you mean?" I asked still thoroughly puzzled… I secretly was hoping that he did like me in the more than friends way though… Why, I couldn't quite tell though.   
  
And that's when it happened… Kite kissed me… Before I even noticed he had leaned down and swiftly pressed his lips gently against my own… Well that cleared that up as well as gave me my first kiss... Even if it had been digital… But then again, it had certainly felt real enough to me… Oh my god, Kite just kissed me.   
  
"I mean like that," Kite said watching me closely, waiting for me to do something, whether it be slap him, which of course I would never do, or throw my arms around him and.. Well I wasn't going to do that either.   
  
But that's when the pixels started going fuzzy… And a ringing sound started echoing in my ears... What was going on…? "Kite… I feel.. funny… I think…" And that was it.   
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
|~|Kite|~|  
  
I was staring blankly at the ocean once again… I wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but Elk was gone either way… I wondered if he had logged out, disgusted with me… That was a possibility, but somehow I doubted it… Elk wasn't rash like that.   
  
He'd said he felt funny… And then he'd just faded… I'd seen some weird things, so that wasn't exactly to strange in my book, but still.. I was concerned that something had happened to Elk. It wasn't every day you went and kissed the object of your desire and then they faded away like a ghost… Like he had never been real in the first place…. It was a creepy feeling, and I didn't like it… I just wanted Elk to log back on and talk to me…   
  
But oh well… There wasn't much I could do other than E-mail him… Which I was going to do… An apology I guess would be in order, to say that I had just been kidding… That I really didn't like him or anything… Maybe then he'd come back? I knew it had been a risk trying that… But… I just hated trying to deny it… Black Rose had already figured out there was something going on, although she had been hesitant to bring it up, and I couldn't help but get the impression she was kind of disappointed. Not much I could do about that though.   
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
|~|Elk|~|  
  
When my eyes fluttered open, I was shocked to find myself still logged into the world, although where I was I didn't quite know… I had been lying atop a bed, which had been neatly made, though now it showed evidence of a small body curled up atop it.   
  
"Kite?" I called blinking as I took in my surroundings… I was in a small room that was bare and medieval looking… And there was nothing around me whatsoever… What was going on? And that was when the earlier events flooded into my brain…  
  
Did this have anything to do with Kite kissing me? I felt silly, like little school girl who fainted at their first kiss… But I hadn't exactly fainted had I? The World had gone all blurry and there had been this noise that had just been horrible… And now I was here, wherever "here" was…  
  
This was just too much for a Saturday afternoon, I thought sighing before heading to the door, and turning the small metal knob… Or at least trying to… Okay, so this was weird, I was locked inside this room... Why I couldn't fathom, and as much one would think Kite was to blame I was sure he would never lock me in some room.  
  
I sighed, not liking the only option I had… I'd just log out, and restart, as annoying as that was, I didn't see any other option… Well besides jumping out a tiny window… But at the moment I didn't really feel up to that… Logging out would be so much easier.  
  
Or so I thought.   
  
A/N: Dun dun dun! XD Review and I'll update soon! XD 


End file.
